This Is War
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: The newsies are all grown up and times are changing. With war looming over them, what will happen? A few pairings may happen. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

_****_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Newsies. Just this story and the characters in it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>France, 1917<strong>_

_ He crept along silently when suddenly, something touched him._

_ "Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The blood curdling scream rang through the silent trenches._

_ In the darkness, footsteps could be heard rushing toward the scream. Torches were scanning the area. Lights cut through the darkness searching for signs of the screamer. A beam of light froze as it found a body which lay motionless at the bottom of a muddy trench. It was too late._

* * *

><p><strong>Manhattan, New York; July 1914<strong>

"A shadow loomed over the body. Then-" Racetrack stopped short.

Kid Blink and Mush laughed but Jack and Spot struggled to keep straight faces. Even after fourteen years, Racetrack's storytelling hadn't changed a bit. They were still unbelievable.

"Ahem," Jack coughed. "No need to go on, Race. It's not like something like that could ever happen."

Spot grinned. "You need to think more realistically."

Racetrack huffed. "I thought it was very realistic!"

"Right. Whatever you say." Mush grinned and sipped some of his coke.

The others went back to eating their lunch. It felt good to be with old friends and remembering the times they had together when they were newsies. Fourteen years had passed by rather quickly and they all had changed almost as much as the years had. They had all gone their separate ways but they did their best to keep in contact. Most of them were still living in the New York area, but a few had ventured out to other parts of America. Little did they now, for soon they would be spread out all around the world.

"Hey! Look here at the paper!" Skittery called out as he rushed into Tibby's waving a newspaper wildly above his head. "Davey wrote the article for the front page!"

Jack sat up straight. "Let me see it!"

Skittery laid the paper on the table and they all gathered around to read the article.

_War Sparks in Europe!_

They stared at the headline in dead silence.

Kid Blink coughed. "You know... Maybe your story was a little realistic after all, Race."

"This isn't looking so good, guys. We need to be serious about this. This war might head our way," Jack warned.

Mush glanced back at the article. "You really think so, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "It's a possibility."

Spot stood up. "Well, no use sitting around here. I should get back to training."

"Training?" Skittery asked.

Spot nodded. "Flight training."

Kid cracked a grin. "Oh yeah. You're still trying to defy gravity. I still don't think metal can fly."

Spot rolled his eyes. "You'll see, Kid. Planes could change alot in the world. Maybe even the way this war will turn out."

"Be careful, Spot," Jack cautioned.

Spot smiled at Jack and paid his bill. "Don't worry, Jackie-boy. I'll be fine. I'm not going off to war yet."

Jack shrugged. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

Spot nodded. "I'll try and see you guys again soon."

Spot grabbed his jacket and left Tibby's.

"Well, I better be going to." Mush stretched and stood up.

"Yeah, me too," Kid agreed and paid his bill.

Racetrack stood up after paying his bill.. "Same here."

"We'll see you later, Jack." Mush paid his bill then waved goodbye and left with Kid and Racetrack.

Skittery watched them leave."I guess I should be heading back too. You can keep the paper if you want."

Jack nodded. "Thanks, Skittery. I'll see you later."

Jack sighed and looked down at the article again. He had a feeling that things were going to be changing alot in the next couple of months. These changes were going to make things different for him and his friends. That worried him, he already said goodbye to a few of his old friends who had moved off to other cities. Would he soon be saying goodbye to his friends as they headed off to war?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is a rather short chapter. XP I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) I hope you all enjoy this one.


	2. Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

I just wanted to thank you guys for all the follows, favorites, and reviews that I have got on all my Newsies fanfictions. They mean alot to me. But I have to make an apology... an unfortunate event has happened and has made loving the Newsies fandom very difficult for me. So I am afraid I will not be able to update any of my Newsies fanfictions for an unknown period of time. I really would love to update my stories especially since I got my documents back but unfortunately the little 'event' has hurt me quite deeply so I am unable to update without breaking down.

Thank you for understanding... please accept my poor apology and pray for a speedy recovery from this hurt. Thanks again.

~Asian-Inkwell


End file.
